


A Hug or Two

by Probotype



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kinda?, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probotype/pseuds/Probotype
Summary: Onion was more independent than this.Then again, maybe this was normal. Almost being abducted by aliens couldn't have been fun.





	A Hug or Two

His brother was usually far more independent.

True, Sour Cream's mom had been keeping a careful watch on Onion after the whole situation, and he couldn't blame her. But Onion usually protested when under such careful watch. He enjoyed it occasionally, but he was one for wandering.

But, since those gems came (Sour Cream wasn't sure. But they had the rocks, so.) Onion had been oddly clingy.

One would say this was normal for a seven year old boy. And sure, some kids were clingy. Sour Cream wasn't going to be going around judging them for that. But Onion was independent. He liked wandering around and getting into trouble. That's what Onion did. And the town, despite their sighs, really did seem to love him for that.

Then again, Sour Cream supposed that, after almost getting kidnapped by some aliens, a child might want to be with their parents for a while. It was a perfectly normal reaction for a kid. Sour Cream was just so used to his brother bouncing back, though. Having something bad happen, then running around with the blowtorch once things died down.

On days where Vidalia had errands to run, and Yellow Tail was out fishing, Onion seemed to follow Some Cream around. Which was weird. They weren't particularly close. They had a mutual respect for each other. Sour Cream turned down the music when it was too loud for him, and, while not a lot of things particularly bothered Sour Cream, Onion didn't use the blowtorch near his room.

It was how things were ran, and it worked. They had each other's backs when necessary. 

So, with Onion clinging to Sour Cream's leg, all that could be done was waiting for this to pass over. Maybe a few words of comfort could be given.

And, after a few days, a hug or two.

They were brothers after all. Half brothers, but still brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you realize they're probably not gonna address the trauma that comes with being like 7 and being almost abducted by some aliens.
> 
> like of course my beautiful baby boy is going to be a bit clingy.
> 
>  
> 
> "hey crewniverse stop hurting my children" I say as I hurt them more.


End file.
